dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Batman
|alias= Batman |DOB= |DOD= |affiliation= Wayne Enterprises |family= Thomas Wayne (father) Martha Wayne (mother) |status= Alive |actor= Ben Affleck |movie= Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (unreleased) Suicide Squad (unreleased) Untitled Batman film (unreleased) Justice League Part One (unreleased) Justice League Part Two (unreleased) }} Bruce Wayne is the billionaire owner of Wayne Enterprises and a vigilante operating in Gotham City. After witnessing the murder of his parents at the hands of a mugger as a child, Bruce worked to become the vigilante Batman. Over the years he became tired and weary, while heavily seasoned as a master crime fighter and detective. History Early Life When Bruce Wayne was a boy, he and his parents were having a family night out at a theatre in Gotham. On their way back to their car, they decided to take a short cut down an alley. However, Bruce's life was forever changed when he and his parents were mugged at gun point. The mugger then shot both Thomas and Martha, killing them in cold blood right before Bruce's eyes. Bruce was then raised by the Wayne Family butler Alfred Pennyworth however, the young boy had changed forever by their deaths. Bruce spent years travelling the globe learning skills such as martial arts, acrobatics, detective work, forensic science and engineering. He vowed to make sure no one else would go through the same tragedy he did as a child. Eventually, Bruce returned to Gotham City and became the hero/vigilante "The Batman", he also reclaimed control over his family company Wayne Enterprises. He spent over twenty years fighting crime in Gotham, during that time he encountered villains such as his archenemy The Joker, had taken a young sidekick named "Robin", and captured many criminals and metahumans, locking them away in prison or asylums, including every member of the Suicide Squadhttp://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/JoshWildingNewsAndReviews/news/?a=123365 ''Man of Steel'' A reference to Batman was shown during the final battle between Superman and General Zod. A poster can be seen that says "Keep Calm and Call Batman" in the central train station in Metropolis' CBD. A Wayne Enterprise satellite also appeared during Superman and Zod's fight. ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' To be added Suicide Squad To be added ''Justice League Part One'' To be added Untitled Batman Movie To be added Personality Abilities 'Peak Human Physical Condition: ' 'Hand-to-hand Combat: ' 'Genius-Level Intelligence: ' *'Detective Skills: ' Equipment *Batsuit *Batmobile *Batwing *Batarang Relationships Family *Thomas Wayne - father † *Martha Wayne - mother † *Alfred Pennyworth - guardian Allies *Alfred Pennyworth - Mentor and most trusted ally *Justice League **Clark Kent/Superman - Enemy turned ally **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman - Ally/Possible love interest **Arthur Curry/Aquaman **Barry Allen/The Flash **Victor Stone/Cyborg Enemies *The Joker - Archnemesis *Lex Luthor *Suicide Squad **Rick Flag **Waylon Jones/Killer Croc **Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang **Floyd Lawton/Deadshot **June Moone/The Enchantress **Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn **Chato Santana/El Diablo **Christopher Weiss/Slipknot **Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana Behind the scenes On August 23, 2013, Warner Bros. announced that Affleck had been cast as Batman. Beforehand numerous actors such as Josh Brolin, Joe Manganiello, Tyler Hoechlin, Richard Armitage, Wes Bentley, Jake Gyllenhaal and Orlando Bloom were considered for the part. Ben Affleck's casting initially caused somewhat of a controversy. According to producer Charles Roven, Batman is an extremely rough, physical person. Ben Affleck said that he identified with Batman's character in that they are both very angry people. Gallery Brucey Boy.jpg Armored Batsuit.png Bat_673w3.jpg Bruce_Wayne.jpg Citadel_guardian.jpg Bruce.jpg Promotional images Ben Affleck as Batman first look.jpg|First look at Batman. First bat pic.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice IMAX poster - Batman.png|IMAX poster Batman ready for desert warfare.png|Batman gets ready for desert warfare. 2951834-batman.png|Dawn of Justice skin from Batman: Arkham Knight. Concept art Batsuit concept art.png|Standard Batsuit Armored Batsuit concept art.png|Armored Batsuit Batman NYCC concept art.png External links *Batman at the Batman Wiki. * Batman at the Batman Anthology Wiki. * Batman at the Batman: The Animated Series Wiki. * Batman at the Beware the Batman Wiki Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Characters Category:Justice League Part One Characters Category:Justice League Part Two Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Suicide Squad Characters